


whats decides a good or bad soulmark

by chillblaine



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, cover ALL my bases babey, had to contimplate the alphabet, half way through tagging this so, i think rosa uses the rosa and not rosalind tag but (dabs) w/e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillblaine/pseuds/chillblaine
Summary: Sam was on normal Lisa Watch Duty. He didnt need to be killed when he got back to the warehouse just because Rosa wanted extra cash and happened to meet her soulmate.





	whats decides a good or bad soulmark

**Author's Note:**

> for that anon on tumblr who asked for lisa with whomever i want and the soulmate prompt. i love YOU. also happy femslash february!  
> rosas still trans i wont ever write her not trans even if i dont explicitly say it.

Sam was stuck on Lisa Watch Duty. It wasn't bad but it tended to be very boring when she demanded he leave the rink so she could practice without anyone watching (this too  wasn't bad, because he didn't like spending hours in the freezing cold room anyhow). He was in the main lobby currently trying to pass time as fast as he could. Sam had spent enough time doing this that nothing in the building interested him anymore. This used to be Micks main duty since he had helped Lisa train once upon a time but one day he passed it over to Sam and realized how just how much free time it gave him and started alternating the job with him. James could have helped as well but Leonard couldn't keep that man on any duty since he'd disappear and come back at odd hours. Mark actually did help around the warehouse so he never switched jobs. And God knows Leonard would never allow Rosa near Lisa in the first place regardless that she said she had stuff to do today.

So imagine Sam's surprise when the same woman walks through the front door of the area.

“Rosa?” Sam asked, thoroughly confused. Rosa glanced up at him and said a simple ‘Hello’, not seeming to care why  _ he _ was here.

“I thought you had plans for today?” He tried again.

“Oh, I do. And those plans happen to be right here coincidentally. I'm supposed to be meeting a skater for some  _ special _ lessons.” As the word ‘special’ was spoken, a loud scream was heard from inside the main arena doors.

“Stupid fucking TRIPLE AXEL!”

Sam didn't react to the yell, as it was normal to hear when Lisa was starting to memorize a new routine. However, Rosa had frozen on the spot, staring at the entrance to the rink. Walking over to his fellow associate, Sam took a chance and waved his hand in front of her face, hoping she wouldn't try to break his wrist like Mark almost did the other week.

“Rosa? You alright in there?”

“She… Who…?”

“Ah, right, you've never met the skating princess, have you? Didn't think you'd react like this to a simple shout she made though.” Sam waved her over to where he was standing next to the door.

“Might as well meet the star while you're here. Doubt the skater you were waiting on will even come today, no one likes booking the rink when they know Lisa's on the ice.”

Pushing open the door, Sam started the downward descent towards the girl who was angrily yanking at skating laces while muttering to herself.

“Lisa! Stop wrecking those skates, you know Len just bought you those!” He shouted, only halfway down the stairs and trying to speed up.

“He can get new ones!!” Lisa said as she glared at him. “He tries to get new ones every time they dull anyhow.” (Lens had an insistent rule to not spend more than the crew must, but that rule completely goes out the window when Lisa gets involved. Sam won't ever speak on that situation though, he happens to be slightly fond of his life.)

Sam finally got over to where the girl sat and started to move her hands away from the skates. Rosa seemed to still be slightly frozen and it started to make him wonder if there was more here than he had previously thought.

“Well,” He began, “This is Rosalind Dill-”

“Oh! My new instructor! Sam, you didn't have to bring her down here, she could have climbed down some stairs, you know.”

“I know that very well! She tried to kick- wait, instructor?” Sam finally realized just what Lisa had said and within a moments notice, knew he was fucked. “Oh God,” he mumbled, “Lens gonna fucking kill me-”

“I… Sorry, I didn't know you'd be so beautiful and I'm even more stunned now.”

Lisa's eyes shot up to meet Rosa's once she had finished her sentence. Despite it being an odd reply, she knew those words.

“Oh. Well, that makes this even more interesting,” Lisa laughed, “Accidently hired my soulmate on top of hiring one of my brothers associates.”

“You knew about that?”

“Rosa, I know we just met and all, but you aren't very good at hiding your identity when all you do is have a small mask that covers almost nothing on your face.”

“That's what I tell them all too!” Sam had finally come out of his stupor but as soon as he did, he also realized the exact situation playing out here.

“SOULMATE-?”

Oh God, if he already thought Len would kill him, he doesn't even know what's going to happen when he gets back to the warehouse.


End file.
